


The Black Goat

by Wolfcigarette



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A lot of music jargon, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Reiner Braun, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Jealous Eren Yeager, M/M, Masturbation, Metalhead! Eren, Modern Era, Porn With Plot, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfcigarette/pseuds/Wolfcigarette
Summary: Reiner is dragged off to some weird metal show after losing a bet with Annie at work. The interesting performance touches him in a weird way, making him interested in the vocalist, Eren. For some reason, he feels as if he’s met this man before.
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Eren Yeager
Comments: 20
Kudos: 231





	1. Fateful Melody

Life to some is purposeless. To others, it’s meaningless. And yet, some people bask in the glory of their unimportance. Reiner was one of those people, the ones who have no concept of what it means to serve a purpose and he liked it that way. Not being tied to individuality and a sense of purpose made living free. He could sit on the couch all day and think nothing of it. If it was what he wanted to do, then that was his current purpose - to just live. His world could be whatever he wanted it to be, just simple and comfortable.

The bar that night smelled of steamed yakitori and citrus-infused beer. The warm lights of the bar complimented the bustling yet comfortable atmosphere. Only the sizzling of meat on the grill overlapped with the laughter and sounds of conversation. Reiner chugged a good portion of his beer, sighing in satisfaction once he put it down. Annie and Bertholdt were having some sort of conversation about how work went.

“I think maybe you could get a raise if you were nicer to the boss,” Bertholdt said, plopping one of the juicy pieces of yakitori meat in his mouth.

Annie groaned, “You know I’m not about that kissing-up shit.”

Bertholdt waved around the stick of meat as he responded with his mouth full, “It’s pretty useful once in a while, you know?”

The blonde girl turned to face Reiner, who was spaced out just thinking to himself as usual.

“How did you get promoted, Reiner? What’s your secret?”

Reiner snapped out of his thoughts, “Huh? Oh, to be honest, I just worked overtime because I wanted our section to be the most efficient that month. Didn’t think it would make me a supervisor.”

Annie sighed and drank from her beer, “No way am I giving up extra hours of my day for a mundane office job like this one.”

“Hey now, there’s nothing wrong with a normal desk job.”

“Some of them have this thing called _dreams_ , Reiner. We’re not all satisfied with just normal living.”

Bertholdt chuckled, “Loosen up, Annie. Drinks are on me tonight.”

“Fine, I can’t resist free drinks. Don’t forget you guys are coming with me to watch that band I was telling you about.”

Reiner looked away from his glass, “Eh? You were serious about that?”

“Yes. Don’t get the wrong idea though, I’m not trying to be seen next to you losers. You just owe me the ride there.”

Reiner remembered how a week ago he and Bertholdt had lost a bet against Annie during their lunch break. She didn’t ask for much except a ride to see some strange band at a sketchy alternative club, her reasoning being that the ‘two losers’, meaning him and Bert, needed to live a little more. Such is the price you pay for gambling at work. The group walked out of the bar, faces colored a light red from the mixture of cool beer and warm meat. 

“What kind of music does this band play anyway?”

Annie fiddled with her phone in the back seat of Reiner’s car, “You wouldn't know it. It’s called black metal.”

“You mean like the satanic stuff?!” Bertholdt asked, turning back to look at Annie from the passenger seat.

“Not all metal is satanic. There are several forms. This band is more of a gothic ambient type of metal. They're surprisingly popular around here.”

Reiner chuckled, “You know we don’t understand all that jargon. This does seem a bit interesting though.”

“Yeah.. until someone tries to murder us,” Bertholdt sighed. The rest of the car ride was silent as the group made it to the club. The sign in front of the building read _The Black Goat_ in fluorescent red lights, the _t_ at the end of the name blinkering softly. There was a good amount of people circling around, all dressed in various ways; some more extreme than others. Luckily Reiner had worn his black shirt under his coat, or else he would’ve felt extremely awkward. 

Bertholdt nervously stood around, “I’ll wait in the car, you guys go ahead.”

Reiner shrugged and tossed him the keys. He had no idea what to expect but the curiosity was just enough to allow him to walk into the function with Annie. She was perfectly dressed for the occasion, sporting her specific band t-shirt and her wrist adorned with a thick, spiky bracelet. 

“Wow, I’ve only ever seen you in your work clothes.”

“I don’t get to dress like this nowadays. It’s a nice break.”

Reiner and Annie waited around the vast group of people. It smelled like cigarettes and alcohol, something a lot stronger than he had been drinking earlier. Reiner looked up to the main stage. Several people were setting up their equipment, the small amount of audio feedback being barely audible over the crowd’s murmurs. A black-haired girl dressed in a goth getup tuned her guitar, talking inaudibly to her blonde friend, holding what Reiner assumed to be the bass. The small man looked far more normal than anyone in the room, wearing a collared shirt and a vest instead of the typical opaque color that flooded the entire room. The guy sitting at the drums laid back, spinning his drumsticks to impress the girls huddled up nearest to the stage. He smugly brushed his dirty blonde hair out of his face. Although the band had not begun to play, it seemed as their performance was already beginning. The lights in the small building dimmed out in contrast to the stage lights’ increased frequency of purple and red. A person began to walk up to the stage, holding yet another guitar. He slowly inched towards the front of the stage, making the crowd cheer and squeal. His long locks draped over his shoulders, a few strands falling along the soft curves of his face. Reiner observed how the man decoratively placed streaks of black all over his eye area, the stylistic makeup making him look dead and mysterious. Something about him was incredibly familiar, sending weird palpitations to Reiner’s heart. He didn’t need to utter anything for the crowd to continue cheering and shooting all sorts of hand symbols into the air. Instead, he stayed still as the rest of the people on the stage began to play a melodic and intense tune with frantic drumming and a somber undertone. Reiner looked over at Annie who stared in anticipation. Suddenly the brunette man leaned onto the mic and screamed his heart out intelligibly, his drawn-out screams still fitting the music perfectly somehow. There was agony, there was longingness, and there was so much raw emotion Reiner was unable to define. Even without understanding the lyrics, his screaming sounded so pleasant, drawing the normal man to the performance just as much as the rest of the audience. The drone of the melody became soft and hushed, the vocalist’s screams becoming soft whispers instead. All Reiner could do was stare at the stage and the huge wave of people moving their heads back and forward, matching the speed of the sweet harmony. The vocalist’s voice called out almost eerily and delicately. The goth girl played a climactic solo, allowing the leader to scream more as he moved back and forward against the mic forcefully. Before Reiner realized it, the song was over in a smooth motion. The crowd’s cheers increased tenfold. The group instantly began to play another set, the same magic from the first song still present in the entire performance. It was so new, so addicted to someone like Reiner. To be able to reach out to people in this sort of niche way was the work of a genius. 

The crowd continued to move and reach up towards the stage, every note from every instrument clouded in complete synchronization. Even Annie, who was usually extremely cold, had her eyes closed euphorically as her body swayed on its own to the music. With a closing note, the lights from the room slowly became brighter, letting Reiner get a glimpse of the vocalist. Sweat dripped from his face and the ends of his hair, making whatever corpse-like makeup he had on seem even runnier. The mystery behind his artistic creativity made him even more attractive. It was not farfetched to call him handsome, though there was something biting at the back of Reiner’s head. It was not the first time he had encountered the man but he couldn’t remember a thing. The group waved as they headed off the stage, taking their instruments with them.

“Wasn’t that amazing?” Annie said with the most genuine tone he had ever heard her speak in.

“It was something. I enjoyed it.”

“My friends play in this band so I’m gonna go say hi. You coming?”

Reiner looked at her questionably, “What?! You actually know them?”

“Yeah. The guitarists and I go way back,” Annie said as she started walking towards the back of the stage. The man who was guarding the door looked at both of them sternly but as soon as Annie did a peace sign, he nodded and made room for them to get by. They entered the room slowly, instantly making the small blonde from the band smile at Annie.

“Annie! You made it!” His enthusiasm did not match the theme of the band at all.

“I wasn’t gonna miss the first show of the month. You guys did well,” she looked over to the goth raven-haired girl, “Hi, Mikasa.”

The girl nodded at her politely and walked over to Annie and Reiner.

“Who’s he?” Mikasa asked.

“My ride. He said he liked the set.”

Reiner became slightly flustered, “Yeah, well, I don’t know much about this kind of music but it was really cool.”

“That’s okay! We’re always looking forward to some new fans and friends,” said the boy in his vest and glasses, “My name’s Armin by the way.” The blonde reached out to shake Reiner’s hand. 

“Nice to meet you, Armin. You play a killer bass.”

He smiled brightly, “Thanks! Also, it’s nice to not be the only one who's not dressed in all black.”

Reiner chuckled, releasing from the friendly handshake, “I would assume you’d be the one dressed up the most. I mean, you play in the band.”

“Well, to be honest, black metal isn’t my only thing. I like shoegaze a lot more which is more similar to dream pop and indie. This band is more of a blackgaze or ambient DSBM band which technically goes hand in hand with shoegaze.”

Reiner stared at him, visibly confused, “Uh…”

Mikasa spoke up, “I don’t think he knows what that means, Armin.”

Armin chuckled nervously, “Ah, right. Sorry about that!”

“I don’t think this guy listens to anything except 80s dad music,” Annie said, pointing at an even more embarrassed Reiner. He would’ve denied it even more if he wasn’t so shy already.

“Where’s Jean?”

“Probably talking to all the girls out there,” Armin chuckled.

Suddenly the back door swung open. The brunette who had been persuading Reiner’s mind burst into the room.

“Are you guys ready to pack it up? I’m starving,” he pulled his silky and sweaty locks up and tied them with the band that he was gripping with his teeth.

He looked over to the group, “Hi Annie. Who’s the dude?”

“My ride. He said good show,” Annie repeated.

“A new fan, huh?” He picked up a T-shirt from one of the desks and tossed it towards Reiner, who was surprisingly able to catch it despite staring at the other man curiously. Reiner read the name on the shirt. _Heaven In His Arms._

“We play here at the Black Goat every Saturday. Names, Eren. I’m sure you’ve met everyone else.”

“I’m Reiner,” he said, still observing Eren, who had wiped off his corpse makeup. His bare skin was beautiful and a lovely olive color, face still flushed from all the prior screaming and intense performing. He could only be described as incredibly gossamer-like; something you’d see in a movie, clad in his all-black attire. Several pieces of jewelry hung from his neck and rested on his blackened-nail fingertips. Where on earth had he seen this man?. It was almost way too familiar. Just looking at him made his heart flutter ridiculously for no reason. Was it possible to develop a crush on a stranger in just a short amount of time or was it something else?

“Cool,” Eren continued to pick up all his items, shifting his endless sage-colored eyes to something else around the room, “I’m gonna dip. Tired as hell.”

“Already man?” Armin asked. Eren didn’t answer, walking out the door arrogantly and holding out a peace sign as his only response. The group sighed.

“Has he been more like this recently?” Annie asked. 

Mikasa nodded and huffed, “Yeah. He keeps obsessing about working on the new album.”

“What do you expect from a psycho like him? I can even picture him writing in that musty diary he’s always carrying around,” Annie responded with a straight face. 

Armin started to gather his belongings as well, “He might be a psycho but he's a genius when it comes to writing music. We should start heading out soon. The place closes at 10.”

“Oh shit, I forgot we left Bertholdt in the car,” Reiner exclaimed, quickly pulling out his phone to send him a text.

Annie crossed her arms, “Relax, he probably fell asleep.” 

The group said their goodbyes as they headed out of the building, not paying any mind to the drummer, Jean, who made it his goal to talk to every cute girl approaching him. Armin waved kindly and Mikasa just nodded politely in the same stoic fashion that Annie always did. No wonder they were good friends. Reiner knocked on the car window, waking up Bertholdt, who then quickly unlocked the car.

“Jeez you guys took forever,” the tall boy said as he yawned and stretched out on the passenger seat. 

“Can’t help that Reiner was gawking at the vocalist like a weirdo.”

Reiner blushed deeply, “Tch. I was definitely not doing that.”

She quickly took out her phone to text, muttering a small, “Uh-huh.”

Reiner ignored any more of Betholdt’s prying questions and Annie’s cold remarks as he drove both of them back home. He couldn’t get the first tune the band played out of his head. Though it was lengthy and difficult to understand, he just wanted to hear it again. Sure it wasn’t what he usually liked and it extended way past his comfort zone for rock, which consistent with Metallica, there was a weird aspect about the Vocalist pulling him in. It almost felt like fate for him to be there that day; for him to have lost the bet and thus get dragged to such an interesting function. Reiner was all for living comfortably in every moment, so the fact that something so extravagant had crossed his path with little effort was exciting. He dropped both his friends off, arriving at his apartment soon after. He stripped himself of his attire and put on some grey pajama pants and a muscle tee. Reiner plopped down in front of his computer, quickly searching up _Heaven In His Arms_. He listened to whatever song came up on youtube, noticing that it had a good amount of views for such an obscure band. Only a few minutes later, he heard the same screamo vocals he had heard at The Black Goat. He sat there awkwardly listening until he realized he didn’t like it at all. He paused the video, confused. This was the same song he had heard earlier, so why was it so hard for him to sit through it? The drumming was too heavy and the tone was too harsh and depressing, leaving a weird funky feeling in his brain. It certainly was not his type of music, far from it. 

“How strange,” he thought to himself. Reiner was quick to move on, tossing the band shirt aside, and began to clean up his apartment before bed. He noticed his trash bin was filled to the brim. Reiner groaned as he began to tie the ends of the bag together. The best part about these apartments was that some genius thought it would be a superb idea to put the garbage disposal far from all the buildings. If you left your trash bags outside your door to rebel, you could even get fined. 

He continued to groan as he carried the heavy trash bags down the stairs and onto the outside complex. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a familiar man standing outside, back pressed against his apartment door and typing on his phone. The brunette looked up from his phone, eyeing whoever was coming his way.

“No way. You’re that guy from The Black Goat.”

Reiner slowly approached, “And you’re the popular guy.”

Eren squinted at him pensively, “Oh, Reiner, right?”

The fair male nodded, “Yep that’s me. I didn’t, erm, know you lived here.”

“I usually get back late so unless you stay up until 3 am every day, you’d likely miss me.”

Reiner eyed the male, noticing that he didn’t have his black jean jacket with patches on from earlier. He held his arms, visibly cold.

“Why aren’t you inside? It’s freezing.”

Eren scoffed, “A guy with a sleeveless shirt is telling me it’s cold,” he paused for a bit, quickly taking back what he said, and sighed. “I got locked outside when I came to get a package. Keys are inside and the door locked on me.”

“Oh, that seems tough. Do you need a jacket or something? It’ll probably take a while for any services to arrive.”

Eren glared at him, not menacingly but instead just in a stuck-up way, “No. I don’t need your help.”

Reiner frowned at the answer. Though, he wasn’t going to beg him either.

“Okay then. Goodnight, hope some help arrives soon,” Reiner said as he picked up his bags again and headed for the disposal. It was a few more feet of walking until he was able to throw the bags over the large bin. He walked back to his apartment, passing a freezing Eren who was still fiddling around on his phone.

“Are you sure you don’t need any help? I really don't mind helping you.”

Eren looked up again, disinterested, “I don’t need any help. I’m not even cold.” Suddenly a big gust of wind rushed through the area, making Eren’s nose get more red from the bitter air. Reiner raised an eyebrow at the other.

“Okay fine.”

Reiner smirked as he let Eren follow him to his apartment. He wasn’t one to usually let random strangers into his home but he didn’t see how this could turn sour. They did have mutual friends after all so they weren’t _complete_ strangers. For some reason, Eren didn’t even feel close to a stranger. 

Reiner unlocked his door, allowing the warmth from his heated room to slap Eren in the face, “Come on in.” Eren continued to keep his cool as he walked in. He nonchalantly sat on Reiner's couch, not caring to take off his heavy combat boots before entering. Reiner frowned at the action but brushed it off with a chuckle. Whatever act the brunette had on was certainly endearing. 

“What’s with all the boring and cutesy decor?”

“What do you mean? It’s just stuff I like.”

Eren continued to browse the living room, “I would think this was a little girls’ house if it weren’t for those weights in the corner.”

Reiner shrugged nervously, “I know I’m not great at decor but at least everything’s clean.”

“Do you have any drinks? Preferably alcohol.”

Reiner frowned, “I didn’t invite you over to give you free stuff. I barely even know you.”

Eren looked towards him from the couch, “I gave you a free shirt. I think I can get a free beer.”

“You are seriously something else,” Reiner continued to furrow his eyebrows as he stared at Eren from the kitchen.

“I think you mean I’m interesting,” Eren said with a typical straight face, still typing away on his phone, “did you decide on the beer?”

Reiner walked over and set an Asahi beer next to him, “Just so I don’t owe you any more stuff.” He sat next to Eren, cracking open his can. Eren looked up from his phone once again, staring at Reiner.

“What?”

Eren didn’t say a word as he continued to stare at him. Reiner groaned, regretting inviting over such a mean guy. Eren cracked open the beer, muttering something that sounded like a ‘thanks’. He chugged the thing entirely, quenching his thirst. Reiner watched as his adam's apple bounced with every swallow. As annoying as he was, it was incredibly hard to take his eyes off him. Perhaps that’s what made their shows so enticing. Eren wiped his lips with the back of his hand, looking towards Reiner who’s eyes were still staring him down.

“You stare too much. Stop that.”

Reiner’s eyes widened as he blushed, “I don’t! You’ve been staring at me too!”

“So you _were_ staring at me.” 

The blonde groaned, turning an even brighter shade of red and pink, “This was a bad idea.”

Eren stretched out on the couch, “I don’t blame you for staring. I know I’m pretty hot. If I was any other random guy, you probably wouldn't have offered to let me hang here or give me the beer.” He was completely right too. Reiner’s newfound attraction for the edgy man had led him to do all of that. The fact that Eren was rubbing it in his face was mildly irritating but there was not much he could say to refute it.

“I just.. think you’re interesting,” Reiner muttered truthfully. Eren’s expression didn’t change as he eyed Reiner in return. 

“So,” Eren leaned closer, “You’re interested in me?”

Reiner backed away from his face, “Not like that… I think the music you make is interesting.”

“Mhm, sure, just my band,” even though Reiner had backed away, Eren kept forcing himself into his personal space. 

Eren continued to move forward, “So if I offered to let you kiss me or something, you would decline?”

Reiner was unbearably hot at this point. He could feel himself getting caged in by Eren. It was so unexpected that his mind could not process what to say in return. For someone who liked to live in the moment, it was ironic that Reiner had no idea what to do in this strange scenario. Everything was going way too fast. He pushed Eren off lightly, touching the material of his t-shirt that read _Bathory_ (whatever the hell that was supposed to mean).

“Say, Reiner, you had different intentions for inviting me here didn’t you?”

“N-no, I’m not like that…” Reiner covered his face with his arm, only driving Eren’s conniving instinct further. Reiner could start to feel Eren's hot breath on his arm, the brunette’s hands caging him in on either side of the couch.

“But look at you. For such a buff guy, you act like you’re some innocent princess in love.”

“Why are you doing this to me?” Reiner asked. 

Eren finally pulled back as he chuckled, “Dunno. Something about you makes me wanna mess with you.”

Reiner sighed in relief and looked back at Eren embarrassingly, “I think you need to reconsider how you treat strangers.”

“You’re not a stranger to me. We’ve talked before.”

“No way. How come I’ve never seen you around?”

Eren scoffed, “Are you dumb? Do you not remember?”

Reiner’s embarrassed expression turned to a more confused one, “Remember what exactly?”

“Annie’s party from last month. She told me she brought you along from a work party, so I’m assuming you were already drunk.”

Reiner’s memory instantly came back, “God, you’re right. Why didn’t anyone tell me?”

“I was pretty much the only guy you talked to. All you did was sit out on the porch talking about life until you passed out. You kept whining about not having a date or something. It was a little pathetic.” Yep. That sounded like drunk Reiner all right.

“I can’t believe I forgot all about that. No wonder you seemed familiar.”

Eren sighed, “Yeah. It’s pretty embarrassing but I’ve been trying to get in contact with you. You kept saying all this profound stuff about how important it is to live however you want. It was interesting.”

“Did I.. say anything bad?”

“Yeah, you told me that if you were able to go out with a guy you’d want it to be me.”

Reiner turned pale, “I said that just after a night with you?!”

“Yes. I’m not lying either. You even came onto me often.”

Reiner's memory from last month slowly kept coming back to him. He remembered all of it now, sitting out on the porch, staring at the sky with Eren. He remembered everything they talked about, their dreams, their hopes, and their lives for hours. Even more embarrassingly, he remembered telling Eren that he was his love at first site and that he wanted to kiss him. It really was fate for him to have met up with Eren again. It was as if the universe couldn’t keep the men apart. Even though Eren’s style and the taste were completely different than Reiner’s, the two men seemed to fit perfectly well together. 

“Yeah… It’s all coming back now. I feel like I’m in a corny movie.” The sheer emotions that he felt around Eren hit him like a ton of bricks. His interest in Eren at the show was completely normal, given the apparent crush he had developed for him weeks ago.

“Sorry for forgetting about you..”

Eren looked over to him, “It’s okay. I knew everything would come back to you. You are still incredibly frustrating.”

Reiner’s face flushed, “I guess you knew all the answers to the questions you asked me, didn’t you.”

In a quick action, Eren pounced Reiner, straddling him on the couch, and held his wrists. For someone so muscular, he certainly was not putting up enough of a fight to Eren’s restraint.

“Yeah. You get pretty frisky when you’re drunk.”

All Reiner could do was stare at the other man. He watched how his cross necklace dangled from his beautiful neck, his loose shirt revealing some of his defined chest as he bent over slightly. Reiner’s eyes flickered to Eren's parted lips. It certainly took some time to establish it, but the two men certainly wanted each other. They wanted to continue exploring each other to no avail. Eren was staring at him too, eyes glossy with interest and lust.

Reiner swallowed the thickness in his throat, “Is this okay to do?”

Eren swallowed as well, inching closer again, “Yeah, we already established we like each other. Are you having second thoughts?”

“Mm, no. Whatever I felt that other night was real...”

Reiner could feel the steaminess of Eren’s breath against his lips, “I feel the same.”

There was no more room between them anymore. Eren pinned Reiner’s wrists above his head, forcefully connecting their lips. Reiner moaned lowly, already feeling Eren’s eager tongue rubbing against his own as soon as his lips parted. The kiss was extremely heavy and steamy. Reiner turned his head, allowing Eren to have even more reign on the inside of his mouth. He continued to kiss him even more deeply, the flat of his wet tongue rubbing and coating the inside of Reiner’s mouth with his spit. The sheer passion and eagerness of Eren’s kissing made it so that there was already spit dripping out of Reiner’s mouth. Eren pulled back, leaving a trail of spit connecting Reiner’s swollen, nude pink lips and his. The brunette looked at the way Reiner gritted his teeth embarrassingly. The same blush he always had plastered on his face was incredibly apparent now.

Eren kissed down Reiner’s chin, sucking and biting lightly across his neck as soon as his lips touched the unmarked area of his fair skin. He licked long strips, biting and sucking wherever his tongue stopped. The untouched spots of skin tasted like Reiner’s sweat, the salty and sweet taste making Eren want more. Reiner felt the warm tension inside his pants continue to swell every time he made a noise of pleasure. 

“You sound really cute,” Eren said before sinking his teeth deeper into Reiner’s soft, pink flesh. Eren smirked against the mark upon hearing all the dirty wet noises that escaped the blonde’s lips. Eren bucked his hips against Reiner’s, making their visibly hard and throbbing crotches rub together.

“Wanna rub against each other?”

Reiner gasped softly, “Mm, yes…”

Eren released the grip he had on Reiner's wrist to unbuckle his studded belt. Reiner watched as Eren popped the button and undid the zipper on his pants, revealing the thick imprint that was left on his navy briefs. Eren’s hands maneuvered over to Reiner’s pajama pants. He looked into the other boy’s honey-colored eyes as he slowly, tantalizingly pulled down the cloth to reveal his erection through his boxers. Reiner throbbed at the mere idea of them being in this position. The brunette reached over to grab Reiner’s hands and inched them towards the hem of his own briefs. Reiner looked up at him longingly, panting from the sexual tension between them. He hooked his fingers under the band of Eren’s underwear, slowly pulling them down to show his V line and the tip of his uncut cock pressed up against his abdomen, already leaking beads of precum. 

Eren groaned softly as his thick heat contacted the cool air. He coaxed Reiner’s lips with his fingers, parting them and letting his digits explore his warm mouth as his tongue did. Reiner was surprisingly willing to be dominated. The idea of being the one to control such a visibly manly guy like Reiner excited Eren a little too much. He rolled his fingers around Reiner’s tongue, listening to every sound that left those pretty lips. Eren pulled out his wet fingers, putting them into his own mouth to taste Reiner’s sweet spit again. The extremely lewd action caused Reiner to leak more, creating a small wet pool along his boxers. 

“Open wide.”

Reiner shyly opened his mouth more and stuck out his tongue. Eren guided his cock right into the warm cavern that awaited his thick length. As soon as the tip came in contact with Reiner’s tongue, he groaned and sucked through his teeth in pleasure. Reiner moaned softly as well, savoring the taste of Eren’s tip against him. Eren thrust into his mouth frantically, barely giving any time for Reiner to process what was happening. The thick shaft of his cock rubbed against the edges of Reiner’s soft lips as his tip pressed into the back of this heated mouth repeatedly. All Reiner could figure to do was to suck onto the thickness that was in his mouth and hold his breath. He had never given a blowjob before but the feeling of domination was enough to send him into a lucid state. 

“F-fuck- you feel good,” Eren groaned as he held onto Reiner’s face and continued fucking his cute eager mouth. A bit of his teeth rubbed against Eren but even that bit of discomfort felt good. Tears pooled in the corner of Reiner’s honey eyes and his lips were red and swollen with spit dripping down his chin. 

Eren pushed his hips deeper, feeling Reiner’s throat tighten around the head of his cock, earning a small gag from the other boy who stared him dead in the eyes. As soon as Eren pulled his cock out from the tight confines of Reiner’s throat, he gripped the blonde’s face with one hand forcefully.

“How do you feel so far, puppy.”

Reiner panted heavily, “Mm- I like it…”

“Have you ever been used like that before?”

“N-no, but for some reason.. it feels nice..”

Eren pressed his forehead against Reiner’s, “It’s because you’re my submissive whore.”

The words instantly made Reiner throb. Whatever was going on was something completely new to him and yet he just wanted to offer himself completely to Eren. He wanted to give him everything he needed to feel good. That was the type of effect Eren usually had on people but it was not often that it was reciprocated by him. This time was also completely new to Eren. The idea of wanting to ravish a man like Reiner had never crossed his mind until they met. The amount of attraction the brunette had developed for some who considered him a stranger left him extremely pent up.

Eren grabbed ahold of Reiner’s boxers and pulled them down completely, also revealing the large pink length that continued to twitch and throb against Eren’s hold. Eren lined both cocks inside his hand, gripping the sensitive heads together and rubbing the spit and precum all over Reiner’s heat. 

“Ah- Eren-“ the larger boy cried out. Eren moaned with him, twisting his hand to continue rubbing their cocks together. Reiner’s moans became louder as he thrust into Eren’s long fingers. Eren was panting just as much as Reiner was, bucking his hips and grinding hard against his grip. His glassy sage eyes stared at Reiner’s, locking him in the moment. Neither of them could think of anything else except getting as close as possible. Eren used his free hand to squeeze the soft pectoral muscles that peaked from Reiner’s shirt. Reiner moaned loudly as Eren’s cool fingertips grazed along the imprint of his nipple. Eren skillfully slid his hand under the muscle tee to get it off of Reiner. He continued to fuck himself onto Reiner’s hard throbbing cock and he bent down and sucked on the pink buds of skin simultaneously.

“Mm fuck- ah Eren mn- you’re making me lose it,” Reiner moaned loudly.

Eren continued to lick and bite onto Reiner’s nipples, flicking his thumb across both of their tips, smudging and mixing whatever precum had begun to pull again. He left a big bite mark around the area just to claim him as his.

“K-kiss me..” Reiner muttered. Instantly Eren shot up, pressing his tongue onto Reiner’s already open mouth. He groaned against his lips, picking up the pacing in his hand. The kiss was so forceful that their teeth clinked together occasionally. Eren’s head was filled with complete euphoria as he felt a warm feeling in his abdomen.

“God, Reiner- I’m gonna cum.”

“M-me too ah-“

They continued to rut their cocks against one another, their tongues almost mimicking the same action. Reiner’s moans increased as he twitched underneath Eren. He curled his toes and let out a loud groan as he shot all his thick hot cum inside Eren’s hand. The heat of Reiner’s orgasm instantly pushed Eren past his edge too. He moaned Reiner’s name as the white liquid pooled into his hand and dropped onto Reiner’s sculpted and defined abs. 

Both men stared at each other, panting frantically, completely lost in each other.

“Holy shit,” Eren managed to mutter past his heavy breathing. His hair was a total mess and the loose hairs from his bun stuck to his skin. Reiner laid his head on the couch, breathing heavily as well.

“Is it possible.. to feel that ..good?” Reiner asked, panting in the middle of his sentences. 

“I guess it is, with you,” the brunette collapsed onto Reiner’s chest, regretting it as soon as he did. His eyes widened and he lifted himself.

“Fuck, I got cum all over my black shirt!”

Reiner smirked to himself, “I’m sure you have another one.”

Eren glared at Reiner before peppering another kiss onto his lips. 

“What time is it? Shouldn’t the apartment services be here by now?”

Eren laid back down onto Reiner’s chest and pressed his face into his neck, “I didn’t bother calling.”

“Of course you didn’t..”

“I always get my way, Reiner.”

The blonde sighed, allowing himself to get cuddled by the metalhead, “I guess you do.”

“Can I sleep over?”

“Yeah, my bed is pretty big, if you’re okay with that.”

“Yep. Sounds cozy.”

Reiner blushed as he thought of a question, “So if we said we liked each other and did all this, does that mean we’re dating?”

Eren spoke, “Not yet, I have to ask you to go on a real date first. Frotting on your couch doesn’t count. I like you and only you. That’s a big deal so feel special.”

Reiner’s lips pulled into an embarrassing grin, “Good..”

The thought of being the strange rockstar's boyfriend made Reiner’s heart fluttered and the thought of being with someone so down to earth and normal made Eren feel the most comfort he had felt in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pure self indulgent porn but I hope you guys like it. I tried to make Eren slightly mean but it’s so hard i just want them to be happy. Yes of course this is influenced by @columbodumbo on twt AGAIN specifically the “you not rockin with me?!” eren art. please give them a follow


	2. Misunderstandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Reiner have been seeing each other for a few weeks without making it official. They both run into some strange misunderstandings, however that only fuels their attraction towards each other even more.

Reiner had been attending almost every one of Eren’s shows for the past month. He was fully captivated by each performance no matter how many times he had witnessed the same set. Though following Eren around made Reiner as happy as a loyal puppy, they weren’t exactly dating yet. Despite always exchanging kisses in secret and watching movies together, the pair still lived their separate lives. Reiner was especially okay with this given his secret ineptitude when it came to being in a relationship. Eren on the other hand didn’t care about the label as long as he could touch and tease Reiner all he wanted. 

Sometimes Reiner would wear the band shirts Eren had loaned him, even without fully knowing what any of them meant. He had a hard time reading metal fonts when they either looked like historical signatures or a splatter of blood that barely looked like words. 

“What does this one say, Eren?”

“I think that one is Lymphatic Phlegm.”

Reiner raised an eyebrow, “and what kind of stuff do they play?”

Eren chuckled at Reiner’s innocence, “I don’t think you’re ready to hear.” The brunette laid on Reiner’s couch, feet placed on the coffee table even after Reiner had instructed him not to do so. It was too late to correct the habit at this point so Reiner just scooted next to him and rested his head on Eren’s shoulder.

“Someone’s needy today,” Eren held Reiner’s chin up with his fingertips and smiled while looking at the blonde’s infatuated expression.

Reiner faced flushed lightly, “It’s not that. Just got a little cold.”

Eren sighed, “and yet you’re still wearing those gym muscle tees. You’re helpless.” He pulled Reiner in closer, instantly feeling the larger man scoot into his touch. Eren ran his fingers through Reiner’s hair and watched the contrast of his black fingernails against Reiner’s pale honey locks. He was so perfect. 

They never went further than kissing and teasing. Whenever Eren sneaked his cold hands under the hem of Reiner’s shirt, he would let out an embarrassing yelp and tell him to stop. Something about the sweet act was incredibly endearing to him. At this point, Eren spent almost every weekend night at Reiner’s place, accidentally ignoring his bandmates.

On a Saturday afternoon, Eren finished his set for the day and headed to the back room with Mikasa, Armin, and Jean. He set his guitar inside its case, continuously scanning the room for a particular blonde.

“Are we going out to eat later?” Jean asked while leaning back into the old dusty couch they had in the room. 

“I’m down! Dunno what everyone else thinks,” Armin said as he looked over to Eren and Mikasa, “Any plans, you two?”

Mikasa looked at Eren first, awaiting his response.

“Uh, I’ll have to see,” Eren responded, feeling Mikasa’s cold gaze on him.

“Are you waiting for Reiner?” She asked.

Eren scoffed at the question, “Of course not. Was just wondering if he stopped by today.”

Jean laughed, “Yeah sure. You’ve been staying back here with him every time we finish a show.”

“It'd be rude if I didn’t meet up with a fan”

“Uh-huh, to me it seems like he’s more than just a fan,” Jean said smugly.

“Isn’t he seeing someone though?” Armin asked. Eren’s eyes went wide as he turned to look at his small friend. The blonde jumped at Eren’s scary expression.

“What?!”

Armin rubbed the back of his neck nervously, “Y-yeah, I might be wrong but I saw some guy in his story.”

Eren got up from his chair and looked down at Armin menacingly, “What guy?”

“Uh, his name is Porco or something. He’s also a friend of Annie’s...”

Eren felt an angry heat shoot up to his ears. Who was this guy and why was he getting so worked over the mention of someone else with Reiner? They were probably just friends but hopefully not the type he and Reiner were.

Eren turned on his phone to look at Reiner’s Instagram story. He swallowed the thickness in his throat as he read ‘happy birthday!’ depicting Reiner with his arm over some random guy he had never seen before.

“Just a fan, right Eren?”

“Shut up!” Eren yelled at Jean, only earning him a chuckle in return. 

Mikasa sighed, “This cannot be good.”

“I’m fine. I was just curious. I don’t like him like that,” Eren said as he gritted his teeth secretly.

“Well since he’s not coming can we go get food?” Jean asked loudly as he got up from the couch.

“Yeah, let’s go.”

The group sat at their favorite cafe, ordering whatever seemed that would appease their appetite.

Jean pointed towards Eren's direction, “So what are you and Reiner exactly.”

Eren shrugged, “Just friends.”

“Special friends?”

“I guess you could say that.”  
“So your boyfriend.”

“No! Just a friend.”

“With benefits?”

“Not really.”

“So then what the hell are you getting worked up about? Jeez, you need to get laid.”

Eren groaned, “Maybe. I don’t know why I’m feeling like this.”  
“Maybe you want to date him,” Armin suggested as he took a sip from his drink. This whole situation was weird to Eren. He was never much of a dating guy and his ‘love life’ included more one-night stands than actually dating and talking. Yeah, he liked Reiner, but he never expected to want to date the guy. He thought he was simply pent up from wanting to sleep with him that night at the party. There was nothing more uncool to a rockstar like him than settling down with someone like Reiner. The idea of it all kept itching at his brain. He wondered what else Reiner was doing right now and why he hadn’t responded to his message.

“I think I’ll let it go. My life’s too crazy to settle down,” Eren said.

Jean took a bite from his burger, “Whatever makes you happy, man.”

The group finished their lunch and went separate ways. Eren stepped into his apartment for the first weekend in weeks. After a quick shower, he strummed on his guitar and sang random lyrics.

“Sleepyhead, where did you go? I saw you turning but I couldn't catch your eye…”

He strummed ever so softly, varying to the intensity that he usually played at his gigs.

“It’s alright. We’re all together,” he continued to play with the guitar pic gripped between his long fingers, the knuckle area protected by the cloth of his fingerless gloves. Upon hearing his phone buzz from the corner, Eren tilted forward from his chair and eyed the words on his screen.

Imessage 1m ago

Reiner

Hey! Sorry I couldn’t go to the gig today. I was invited to a friend’s birthday party.

He huffed, letting the message disappear from his screen, and began to strum angrily. He had already forgotten about the ordeal until he saw the message. 

Reiner laid in his bed that night, regretting his actions from today. He had gotten too drunk at the party and lost track of the time. He meant to leave early and continue his usual routine with Eren but now he wasn’t responding to his apology. Maybe Eren was too busy with someone else. That was understandable to him. Someone like Eren must always have people wanting to get close with him and it wasn’t like Reiner was anyone special. He tried not to let the small occurrence get to him and instead carried out his usual nightly activities.

Another week passed by with no response from Eren. When Saturday rolled by again, Reiner didn’t bother to stop at the Black Goat and assumed Eren was still irritated with him. 

Bertholdt eyed his friend as they exited the office building.

“No band thing tonight?”

Reiner sighed, “No, I’d rather hang out with you and everyone else. Metal isn't my thing anyway.”

“I knew that much. Is Eren not your thing anymore too?”

The blonde chuckled nervously, “Aha, very funny.”

Betholdt looked at his friend endearingly, “Seriously, if you miss him you should just text him.”

“We never really had anything too serious. I feel fine. Besides, he’s probably busy with the whole rockstar lifestyle thing.”

“I’ll take your word for it. Let’s go relax.”

The pair met up with Porco and Pieck, who also worked at the office. Annie had probably gone to go see the gig herself like she did most Saturdays. The group reached their usual meet-up restaurant. Porco instantly sat next to Reiner. The men had more of a friendly rivalry than a solid friendship but it was quite interesting. When the food arrived, Pieck took out her phone to snap a picture of all of them together and uploaded it to her social media. 

“This place has the best food!” Pieck stared at the yakitori longingly before trying it, her face instantly lighting up as she tasted the sweetness of the meat.

Porco gulped down some of his beer, “and the best drinks!”

A smile spread along Reiner’s face, feeling grateful to have such a good relationship with his coworkers. Even Bertholdt seemed pretty happy in contrast to his usual mellow self. The overall vibe of the restaurant made it so Reiner continued to drink beer comfortably, not noticing that he had once again gotten drunk enough to make him tipsy.

He clung onto Porco, “Hey can I have your last piece of meat?”

Porco frowned at Reiner, “You get so touchy when you’re drunk. Get off!”

“Not until you give me the last piece!”

“Fine, take it,” Porco plopped the last chunk of meat into Reiner’s open mouth, smirking at how he savored every bite.

Pieck pointed her phone at them and recorded, “Aww you guys are so cute! Can you feed me too Porco?”

Porco blushed at Pieck’s response, “No, feed yourself, weirdo!”

She smiled at his shy response and Bertholdt laughed along. The group spent a few more hours laughing at jokes and discussing workplace occurrences. Reiner wasn’t too drunk and only a slight rosy blush was spread across his cheeks and nose. Bertholdt made sure to get him home safely. Reiner began to walk towards his apartment after saying goodbye to Bertholdt. He slowly approached Eren’s apartment first, noticing that someone was standing outside. He was blonde with a beard and wore peculiar glasses. He held a cigarette up to his lips as he eyed Reiner. Reiner tried not to stare too much but he wondered why he was standing in front of Eren’s door. Feeling slightly intimidated, he quickly hurried off. Reiner quickly locked the door behind him as soon as he made it into his apartment.

“Who the hell was that?” he thought to himself. His stare was equally as cold as Eren’s if not more. There was no reason why Eren  _ shouldn’t  _ have other people over at his place yet Reiner couldn’t help feel a bit replaced. He shook off the heavy feeling in his heart and realized he had no right to question Eren's actions if they weren’t dating in the first place.

Zeke made his way back into his brother Eren’s apartment.

“I saw your crush outside.”

Eren looked up from his guitar, “My what?”

“That blonde muscular guy you were telling me about.”

Eren clicked his tongue against his teeth, “don’t talk to me about him.”

“Eh? Why not?”

“He doesn’t like me and we have nothing in common.”

Zeke took a seat next to Eren in his studio, “and what makes you think that?”

Eren took out his phone and scrolled to Pieck’s profile, clicking on her story and sliding it over to Zeke. His older brother pushed his glasses up as picked up the phone and examined the posts. He watched a video of what appeared to be Reiner pressed dangerously close to another man as he begged for his food. Zeke noted how the profile belonged to someone Eren had never mentioned. 

“Do you know this woman?”  
“No,” Eren responded.

“Then how can you view her page?”

“This is Armin’s account, that’s beside the point anyway.”

Zeke chuckled, “You are quite sucked in, little brother. That’s all I’ll say.”

Eren rolled his eyes and continued to tune his guitar. The good thing about feeling so much negative energy was that it was perfect to channel into his new album. He strummed violently at the strings, making a heavy drone sound come from his amp.

Zeke watched his brother play while he sipped on some warm coffee.

“Was that Darkthrone?”

“No, Mayhem.”

“Ah, got it.”

Eren tweaked the settings on his pedals a bit more, “I’m tired of all the depressive screaming. I want something more intense for this album.”

“I thought depressive black metal was your band’s go-to thing.”

“Yeah but Armin has been talking about how he wants to do an album that has at least one song that represents each of us.”

“If your song is ‘I’m horny, jealous, and angry’ then you did a good job,” Zeke said as he laughed and walked into the guest room, “Goodnight!”

Eren glared in his direction until he shut the door. No amount of heavy music could get Reiner out of his head. All he wanted was to go over there and see him. The only thing holding him back was the fear that Reiner wouldn’t be interested anymore and Eren Jaeger was not a man to be rejected. He would try to hold back his feelings for a few more days at least.

Eren got up quite early the next day, not bothering to shave despite noticing he had grown a bit of a mustache. He routinely stood outside his apartment to smoke, only wearing a graphic shirt with pajama shorts and slippers. He had his headphones in and they blasted music that would sound like complete garbage to the untrained ear. 

“Damn, this album is pretty good,” he thought, which really couldn’t be further from the truth. He continued to smoke and was so lost in his imagination that he didn’t notice Reiner walking in front of him with a trash bag in his hand. Eren quickly inhaled the smoke in shock, instantly beginning to cough and choke on the gray air. He cursed between his coughs until he caught his breath.

“Fuck, you startled me.”

“Erm, I was just walking..”

Eren cleared his throat, “Right, right.”

Reiner set down the bag on the floor and looked directly at him. He was wearing his usual workout shirt but with a sweater over it this time.

“How have you been?”

Eren leaned back on his door, “Good. You?”

“Good as well.”

The silence between them grew awkward as Reiner stared at the ground.

“I’ve been meaning to talk to you. Did I do something, Eren? ”

Eren looked away from him, “No. You didn’t do anything. I’ve just been busy.”

Reiner’s face saddened, “Oh, I see. I guess I’ll leave you to it then.” The blonde continued to walk towards the trash disposal. Eren kept his face still as he pressed his cigarette to his lips again. Keeping his cool was incredibly hard when his mind was itching to talk to Reiner more. The only thing stopping him was his stupid sense of pride that told him he would just get rejected. He was still standing there arguing with himself when Reiner passed by again, not bothering to look at Eren or make small talk with him this time.

Eren swallowed his pride, “Let’s go on a date.”

Reiner looked back at him, slightly confused, “Huh?”

“Yeah, a date. Let’s go out.”

A pale blush spread to Reiner’s face on the queue, “Are you sure you want to?”

“If I wasn’t then I wouldn’t be asking.”

“Hmm, okay. Text me the details,” Reiner said as he shyly walked away. Eren almost jumped up in triumph. Was it that easy to ask people on dates nowadays? Even though Reiner had accepted, there was some doubt in his head as he remembered the whole Porco situation. Maybe Reiner was just being nice and was going to turn him down eventually. The boy made his way inside again and decided to get ready for his eventful day. Zeke stared at him as he walked in. He had probably heard the whole conversation. Eren glared at his brother while Zeke could only look back as smugly as possible. The brunette tried his best to look presentable. He combed his fresh brown locks neatly and wore a  _ clean _ metal band shirt this time. Instead of his usual crusty jean jacket, he wore a black puffer. He even adorned his fingers and ears with new sets of jewelry, although they were not much different than what he always wore.

He sent Reiner a message as he tied his black combat boots at the door. Luckily, Zeke had gone off somewhere and wasn’t at the apartment to pester Eren about the details of the date. The boy stepped outside and walked towards Reiner’s door. It was still a bit surprising to him that they lived only a handful of doors away from each other. He inhaled nervously and rang the doorbell. A few minutes passed before a familiar blonde opened the door. Eren ran his eyes up and down the man. Reiner looked like his complete polar opposite, clad in his white button-up shirt and dark brown coat.

“Wow. You look fancy.”

Reiner smiled nervously, “And you look clean.”

“I chose the least graphic shirt just for you,” Eren said as he extended his shirt to show Reiner.

Reiner leaned forward to look at it. It was pretty plain and just had random words on it instead of the usual extreme drawings, “Wow you’re not kidding. I’m pretty surprised.”  
Eren smiled at Reiner’s comment as if he had done something incredibly chivalrous. 

The two men headed off to their destination which was a cute cafe overlooking the busy streets. The environment was the right balance of calm and cool, which was coincidentally the exact energy Reiner and Eren radiated when they were together. 

Reiner sat down on one side of the booth, expecting Eren to sit on the opposite side. To his surprise, Eren sat right next to him instead of on the empty seat in front of them.

“Erm, why didn’t you take the other seat?”

Eren looked over at his date, “It feels more special this way.”

Reiner began to blush immediately and the brunette only chuckled at the expected reaction. He knew exactly how to push Reiner’s buttons. Besides wanting to make him embarrassed, he did like the intimacy that came with sitting on the same side of the table. They ordered their drinks and decided on what to eat.

“So Reiner,” Eren said as he took a sip from his milkshake, “I know you work at an office but what is it for?”

“It’s a marketing agency so all I do is supervise clients and their orders.”

“You don’t get bored?”

Reiner smiled, “No, not really. I enjoy my routine.”

“I would feel so bored if I had a normal job.”

“You’re lucky enough to be talented so you don’t have to worry about that stuff.”

Eren felt flustered by his comment, “You give me too much credit. I’ll admit I’m a bit of freeloader that just happens to be financially stable.”

They continued to chat as they shared their meals. The food tasted exceptional to both men but it was the fact that they were together that made them savor and cherish every bite. They talked about life and their more secret interests. 

“Come on, there’s no way that music is your only interest.”

Eren took a huge bite from his burger, “I swear it is! The only other hobby I can think of is watching scary movies. I try to play the drumset sometimes too.”

“Doesn’t Jean play that for the band already?”

“Yes and I want to be better than him,” Eren said smugly, “What about you?”

Reiner hummed as he thought up an answer, “Besides working out I do a lot of yoga.”

“How boring,” the brunette said, trying his best not to imagine Reiner in sexy poses.

“It's not boring! It’s good for your health and your mind.”

“I’ll pass. If you’re the buff strong one, then I just have to be the cool one.”

Reiner eyed Eren’s arms, “You’re pretty defined already so it’s not fair if you're buff and cool.”

“It’s a different kind of muscular you know? You’ve got the whole bulk to you, it's not just your arms and abs that are nice.”

Reiner blushed at Eren’s compliment, “I’m, uh, glad you think so, Eren.”

Eren rested his head on his hand as he stared at the blonde. No matter how many times he saw that light shade of red spread to Reiner’s face, it was so cute every time. He continued to look into Reiner’s eyes, the other avoiding Eren’s every time he accidentally met his gaze.

“Why do you always do that?”

Eren hummed, “Do what?”

“Stare at me.”

“Because you’re cute when you’re embarrassed.”

They stayed quiet after that comment but continued to eat comfortably. It seemed that whatever oddness had begun to cluster when they spent weeks apart was no longer present. That was Eren’s favorite thing about Reiner. He never had to worry about formalities around him; although whenever Reiner gave him the cold shoulder, it would make him overthink things. Reiner’s phone began to buzz on the table. Eren’s eyes followed instinctively to the screen that faced up, only being able to catch that the message was from Porco before Reiner turned it over to ignore the text. Eren felt a shiver run up his body. Reiner seemed unphased by the message.

“Who was that?”

“Just a friend from work. I’ll check what he wants later.”

Eren stared at the phone tentatively, itching to just grab it and see what was up. He had no right to be this way if Reiner wasn’t his boyfriend but the idea of that Porco guy trying to score points with the man he liked made him seethe. He needed to make his move as soon as possible.

“Are you ready to go?”

Reiner slurped on the last bit of his iced tea, “Hmm? Already?”

“There’s a movie I want to watch with you.”  
Reiner frowned, “does it happen to be scary?”

“Yes.”

“I can’t watch those sort of things anymore. I used to love them when I was a teenager but living alone changes a guy.”

“Come on, it’ll be fun.”

“A scary movie with possibly the scariest guy on the planet huh?”  
Eren nudged Reiner’s side, “It’ll be fun.”

Reiner sighed and smiled at the brunette, “Fine, fine. Let’s do it.”

The pair made their way back to Eren’s apartment instead of Reiner’s. Reiner looked around and noticed how different Eren’s decor was compared to his place. It was tidier than what he assumed it would be and the open studio area was neatly organized; CDs, records, and instrument equipment perfectly organized. Reiner walked over to the open loft and took a closer look at Eren’s collection.

“Pretty cool, huh? Everything’s sorted by genre.”

Reiner skimmed through the stack of CDs, “Yeah it is pretty cool. How do you have so many?”

“Shows, yard sales, and sometimes other bands send me their samples and cassettes for free,” Eren said as he stood by smugly.

“That’s quite impressive,” the blonde smiled at him and walked over to the couch.

Eren followed, making sure not to sit close to him like he was accustomed to. While Eren skimmed through random movies on the TV, Reiner’s phone began to buzz uncontrollably. It would only take less than a minute for it to buzz again. Eren did his best to pay it no mind and tried to ignore the feelings of jealousy that climbed their way up to his head. Reiner picked up the phone sheepishly, smiling at whatever barrage of texts he had received. Eren’s eyes widened at what he observed. He swiftly leaned onto Reiner’s lap and snatched the phone away from him.

“E-eren! Give that back!”

Eren read the lines of texts that had been sent by no other than Porco Galliard. He skillfully avoided Reiner’s grab and laid back onto the opposite side of the couch.

“Reiner is busy right now,” Eren read out loud as he typed in the words quickly, “please do not message him until tomorrow- and send.” 

“Eren!” Reiner climbed onto Eren as he continued to type. The rocker continued to dodge every grab.

“Eren! You can’t do that!”

Eren glared at Reiner briefly before giving him his phone back. As the blonde sat back down, he read the text Eren had sent to Porco and blushed uncontrollably.

He turned his face to Eren, trying his best to appear angry, “That was really uncalled for.”

Eren shrugged, “So what’s the deal with you and that guy?”

“Huh? What deal?” Reiner asked.

“Yeah like are you guys fucking or what?”

“Wuh- Of course not! He’s a friend from work.”

Eren continued to stare indifferently, “Doesn’t mean you’re not fucking.”

The blonde grew extremely flustered at Eren’s questions, “We aren’t you asshole. He has a girlfriend. Why do you care anyway?”

The brunette’s piercing green eyes stared directly into Reiner’s with an unpredictable and menacing gleam. The tension made Reiner nervous. He never really knew how to read someone like Eren.

“You’re extremely oblivious,” Eren said as he leaned closer to Reiner, bumping their shoulders together. 

“W-what are you talking about..?” Reiner whispered, avoiding all eye contact with the boy next to him.

“Don’t you remember what I told you when I came over for the first time? I said I liked you.”

Reiner’s heartbeat was extremely loud as he recalled those past events, “I thought you were seeing someone else... I saw a guy smoking outside your apartment door a few weeks ago.”

Eren burst into laughter, “Oh god Reiner that was my brother Zeke.”  
The shocked blonde turned to look at Eren, “Blonde hair and the beard? That was your brother?!”

“Yes. Do you think I have that much of a bad taste in men?”

“Well, you did say you liked me so I figured as much...”

Eren sighed, “Don’t worry. I kept stalking you on Armin’s Instagram account to see if you were going out with Porco so I’m guilty as well.”

“Eh? You seriously did that?”

Eren nodded as if he had done something completely normal. Even though Reiner felt slightly creeped out, he couldn't help but find it a bit endearing.

“I still like you too, Eren.”  
The brunette sighed, “that puts me at ease a bit.” 

He leaned close to Reiner again except this time Reiner didn’t look away from him. They could feel their steamy hot breaths on one another. Eren held Reiner’s chin up and rubbed his thumb against his soft bottom lip. Eren’s piercing green eyes sent goosebumps to Reiner’s skin.

“Is it okay if we kiss then?”

Reiner nodded his head eagerly with the usual tone of pink brushed on his face. They slowly pressed their lips together. The energy was the same as the first time they had ever kissed; passionate and warm. Eren slipped his tongue inside Reiner’s mouth, earning a cute groan from him as a response. Eren swallowed the other boy’s moans as he flicked his tongue against Reiner’s, feeling a familiar heat creep up to his crotch. It was inevitable due to the fact Reiner’s mouth tasted so incredibly sweet. 

“God, I missed you so much,” Eren whispered lowly before connecting their lips again. He pressed himself onto Reiner, deepening the kiss. The eager blonde wrapped his arms around Eren, clenching his shirt in pleasure. It seemed like every awkward moment they went through only amplified their attraction for each other. Eren broke the kiss and pressed himself onto Reiner completely to hug him tight.

“Sorry for all the weird stuff.”

“Mm, it’s fine. At least you’re here now.” 

Eren rubbed his face into Reiner’s pale locks, “I think you should just be my boyfriend.”

Reiner smiled sheepishly, “Is that really your way of asking me?”

“Mhm because I know you’ll say yes. You’re all mine now,” Eren said as he pressed his forehead against Reiner’s and gave him a quick peck on the lips. He scooped Reiner into his arms and picked him up from the couch.

“Y-you can carry me?” 

“Yeah, barely,” Eren said as he carried the blonde towards his room. Reiner didn’t have enough time to analyze his surroundings since Eren had already dropped him onto the bed. He began to pull off his black shirt, revealing his toned abs and his sensual v-line that lead to his studded belt. Reiner shyly started to unbutton his shirt, only to feel Eren already making his way on top of him. Eren slowly undid the remaining buttons and tossed the white shirt to the side. They pressed their warm chests together and continued to make out. This time the kissing was rough and full of lust. Eren held onto the back of Reiner's head, easing his way into the other’s mouth and groaning in pleasure. Their clothed crotches rubbed against each other and both men moved their hips slowly to draw out the pleasure that came with just a bit of friction. 

Eren growled into Reiner’s ear, “I want you.”

Just the sound of the phrase rolling off Eren’s tongue was enough for Reiner to completely succumb to his lust. The blonde bucked his hips against Eren’s to increase the friction. The other boy wasted no time to read Reiner’s actions and broke the kiss with a gasp to undo his belt. Reiner took deep breaths as he watched Eren remove both of their pants. The air around the two felt unbearably heavy. Eren then pressed his crotch onto Reiner’s, this time with only the thin cloth of their boxers keeping their erections from touching. 

“Do you want this, Reiner?” Eren asked as he hooked his fingers on the band of Reiner’s boxers. The blonde nodded slowly. He placed his hands onto Eren’s and led them lower. Eren watched with wide eyes as he slowly removed the constricting fabric from Reiner and revealed his throbbing cock. Eren quickly removed his as well, groaning as his heated erection met with the cool air. Reiner stared down and covered his embarrassed face with his arm. The brunette chuckled sensually and gripped the undersides of Reiner’s thighs. He lifted the blonde’s legs up and repositioned himself directly underneath. 

“This is a little embarrassing…”

Eren brought up his thumb to press against Reiner's soft and swollen lips, “Open, puppy.”

Reiner closed his eyes and began to suck on Eren’s fingers. He snaked his tongue around every digit inside his mouth, savoring the sweet taste of Eren’s skin. The eagerness from Reiner’s tongue made Eren groan deeply. His erection continued to press against his stomach, beads of precum already leaking out due to the arousal of seeing Reiner in such a submissive position. Eren took his fingers out of Reiner’s mouth, leaving only a trail of spit past his lips, and pressed the wet digits against his hole.

Reiner shivered and moaned softly, “Be gentle…”

Eren pressed a kiss down onto his forehead as he slowly slipped the tip of his finger inside the warm cavity. Reiner gasped at the burning touch. Although Eren expected it to be more of a task, it seemed that Reiner was quite prepared already.

Eren pushed his finger in until it was knuckles deep, “Reiner, you’ve been practicing haven’t you?”

Reiner continued to cover his face again embarrassingly, “I sometimes touch there when I think of you.”

Eren’s eyes widened at the cute display and his cock throbbed at the idea of Reiner touching himself and moaning his name. The brunette changed his position to spoon the jock underneath him. He tilted Reiner’s face towards him and kissed him passionately, reaching over his hip and gripping the head of the blonde’s heat. Reiner moaned loudly at the feeling of finally being touched. Eren pumped his hand up and down his shaft, sucking and biting hard onto the soft skin of Reiner’s neck and shoulders. He reached over the nightstand briefly to cover his own cock in lube.

“Mm, f-fuck,” Reiner groaned as he trusted into Eren’s hand. Eren quickly continued to suck onto the sweet exposed skin and lined the tip of his cock with Reiner’s entrance. 

“I’m going in,” he said, receiving a shy nod from Reiner. Eren thrusted in slowly and gasped at the feeling of tight heat engulfing him.

“God that’s tight...”

He took Reiner’s soft mewls as a sign to go further. Their lips met again as Eren slowly slid in the rest of his shaft, burning up Reiner’s insides with pleasure. The jock moaned even more lewdly, not expecting Eren to make him feel so full. The rocker bottomed out and held Reiner tight.

“Mm, is it okay if I move now, my puppy?”

Reiner’s breath hitched, “Y-yes, please.”

Eren started with shallow thrusts, sending waves of pleasure to Reiner as they both moaned in unison. _Amazing_ was not enough to describe what both men felt. All the pent-up feelings were finally being laid to rest as they made love to each other. Eren bit down on Reiner’s shoulder again and thrusted faster into him. The obscene sounds of their skin slapping against each other filled the room with Reiner’s loud moans. He drooled at the feeling of pure ecstasy and bliss, his mind going completely blank. All the blonde could think about was Eren.

“Ah- that feels s-so good, mm,” Reiner said as he pressed back onto Eren’s cock. Eren’s cold fingers gripped Reiner’s delicate skin.

“And you feel amazing like this, Reiner,” he whispered into the jock’s ear. Reiner could feel a tight warm heat creep up to his abdomen as he continued to let himself be fucked by Eren. His cock had already left a creamy pool of precum stuck to his abs from the pleasure. Eren pressed his thick heat as deep as it could go, making Reiner’s squirm and his toes curl.

“T-There!” Reiner moaned loudly. That was all Eren needed to grip the jock’s hips and drill himself into his warm entrance. He thrusted hard and pounded into Reiner’s special spot, making him moan uncontrollably and lock Eren close to him.

“Reiner, I’m really close- fuck,” Eren moaned as he observed his cock entering and exiting Reiner with speed. He could feel how Reiner tightened up around his base every time he trusted into the same spot.

Tears pooled in the corners of Reiner’s eyes from the intense pleasure, “I’m gonna cum, Eren!”

Eren bucked his hips completely forward, holding Reiner into place as he groaned loudly and let all his warm cum spew into him. The feeling of Eren’s throbbing cock as it pumped him full of cum was enough to push him over the edge as well. He gasped as he orgasmed with his partner. Eren pulled out and both men breathed heavily as their chests heaved. They looked each other in the eyes, feeling completely in a dream-like state. 

“God that was amazing,” Eren said, hugging the other man sweetly.

“Yeah… I think you broke me,” Reiner chuckled.

“I did it so you wouldn't be able to leave.”

Reiner smiled at the feeling of pure happiness. Eren pressed kisses into every mark he made on Reiner’s neck and shoulders.

“How am I going to cover all those, Eren?”

“You can’t. Now everyone will know you’re my boyfriend.”

Reiner blushed and turned around to cuddle with him. He let himself get held by the slightly smaller man and pressed his face into the crook of Eren’s neck as he brought up the blanket to cover them both. Eren looked extremely tired, eyes droopy with his long brown locks stuck to his face with sweat. Reiner smiled softly and kissed his boyfriend on the lips, receiving a smile from him. Eren slowly opened his eyes to kiss Reiner's forehead.

"I love you, Reiner."

Reiner looked up at Eren sleepily and smiled, "I love you too, weirdo."

The pair drifted off into warm sleep as they held each other tenderly. There was nowhere else in the world either of them would have preferred to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I have updated! I hope you all enjoyed reading this short fic and of course, thank you for tuning in. I do apologize for the late update It's been finals week for me. I might add another chapter whenever I get some free time again because I really enjoy writing Eren and Reiner being lovey dorks. On a last note, I did make a music playlist for another fic but it fits this one as well so heres the link :) https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3CoI1AxW2KQcwNssJRW3xs?si=1LjDoXfZSMusm6gXb-omSg (p.s it includes the song Eren's band performed for the first time hopefully you find it)


End file.
